Allies and Friends
by TheWillOfChaos
Summary: Rias remembers just before the wedding that she has a friend who could get her out of her arranged marriage. So she gives them a call. First fanfic don't go nuts in the reviews. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rias was desperate. She was getting married to a man who was more pig then man. She talked to everyone she could think of to help her get out of this but no one could help. Her precious pawn was still unconscious and her peerage was in no shape to fight Riser's peerage again. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands and began to cry giving up hope of ever being free again. Just as quickly as the tears started they stopped as she remembered someone that might be able to help her. An old friend that she hadn't seen since she was a child. If she could get in touch with them. She pulled out her phone punched in a number and hit call.

(Linebreak)

Half way around the world in an English manor a tall woman with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes stood by the window thinking. Alucard and the Police girl just got back from the meeting with Anderson at the hospital. She was currently trying to find out a way to help get Alucard off her case about not letting him just go and kill something. Her phone rang. She picked it up. Looking at the caller ID she was surprised. She hadn't seen this person in many years slowly she opened it and put it to her ear "Sir Integra". She heard the exhalation of a breath that had obviously been held as she heard her childhood friend sigh in relief "Integra I need your help" said Rias Gremmory.

End of chapter

 **Hey first fanfics so don't go nuts with the flames in the reviews if there are any complaints then just leave a nice little review telling me what I did wrong**

 **Any way let me know if it's a good idea an please**

 **I'll try to update soon but with school and all let's see what happens**

 **TheOneTrueFear**


	2. Chapter 2

First off thanks for reading now to respond to the one review I got

Guest: so do I the prologue is like the bait your teachers are always telling you to put on the beginning of you essay so yes the other chapters will hopefully (if all goes well) get longer and I'm glad that you like it this just popped into my head a couple nights ago and I thought people would enjoy it. Oh and p.s. Alucard is more like he is in Hellsing abridged rather than in the anime except for in certain parts.

Anyway onto the story

Short disclaimer "I own nothing"

Day of the wedding

Rias was happy. She could finally get away from the pig that was Riser. Once she told her brother about what was happening he smiled saying "As long as you get out of it." Akeno pick up on this and said " Why are you so happy all the sudden." Rias smiled and replied "That would ruin the surprise."

Linebreak

At the wedding (A/N just pretend that Issae was with the rest of the peerage the whole time)

Rias' peerage were all gloomy while looking at the ground. Sirzechs noticing this walked over to the peerage and said "You know weddings are supposed to be happy affairs not ones for looking so glum." The peerage looked up and bowed when they realized who was speaking to them and Akeno replied "Maybe so but today you could say we loose our freedom." She said with a sad snails on her face.

Upon hearing this Sirzechs smiled and said "Don't be too sure after all the future is not set in stone. It's always changing like water." He turned and walked away Greifara trailing behind him. Once they got out of earshot she turned to her husband and said "You really are lacking in the subtlety department when it comes to your sister." He chuckled slightly and said "That I can't deny." Turning his attention to Riser who had just appeared in a burst of flames.

Riser looked out at the crowd of devils and gestured for the crowd to quiet down. Once they did he began his wedding speech. "I would like to welcome everyone to the union between two great houses. The house of Phoenix and the house of Gremmory." With that Rias appeared in a beautiful red dress and a small smile on her face.

Everyone was so transfixed by the sight of Rias that they jumped out of their skin when the door was blown to pieces. Looking at the remnants of the door as the dust settled they could see four people. Two were men and the other two were women. The woman in the middle was tall wearing a suit had waist length blond hair. She had a pair of glasses and was holding a cigar. The other girl was slightly shorter. She had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. Next to her was a huge gun standing taller then she was. It looked powerful enough to rip through a tanks armor. The first man standing closest to the women with the cigar was slightly shorter had a monocle and was wearing a button up shirt dress pants and shoes and a vest. He was also wearing leather gloves. But it was the last man that caught everyone's attention.

Stand taller then the other three beings next to him he was very intimidating especially with his shark-like grin and glowing red glasses on his face. His hair was dark as midnight. He wore a suit. In place of the suit coat he wore a blood red trench coat and brown leather riding boots. On his head sat a blood red fedora. On his hands were white gloves with seals on them. Several of the devils present recognized the seals to be seals of servitude and power restrictions.

The devils closest to the four newcomers started to slowly back up. Riser looked at them and shouted "Who do you think you are barging into my wedding like that. Identify yourselves." The woman in the middle smiled and said "What ever do you mean, I'm simply congratulating an old friend on finally getting married, but if you insist. My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." At this revelation everyone took a step back and gasped. The Hellsing family was rather well known. "This man," gesturing to the man with the monocle ", is my butler Walter Domain A.K.A The Angle Of Death. The girl is Seras Victoria..." The man in red cut in "That's not her name. It's Police Girl." The girl in question looked surprised when he said that, turning to him she asked "Master?" Sir Integra look slightly annoyed at the interruption but kept going "...and the man in the red is Alucard. And I was invited thank you very much." Riser looked surprised and replied "Who in there right mind would invite four humans to a devils wedding and why would they do so in the frost place."

Sir Integra smirked and said, "Firstly there are only two humans in this room. Second the person who is so called out of there mind for inviting me is the girl you were about to marry. And last but not least the third reason she invited me was that I could get her out of the marriage."

At this everyone looked at Rias shocked, seeing her proud smile confirming everything Sir Integra said. Alucard looked around and his gaze fell upon Sirzechs and his grin if possible widened even more as he started laughing drawing everyone's attention to him. Once his laughter finished he straightened and said still smiling "I never thought in all my many years that I would be in the presence of the Maou." He started approaching Sirzechs, he stoped five feet from him and bowed saying "What an absolute honor to be in the presence of one of the five beings who might actually outrank me in terms of raw power." This revelation shocked the devil world to the core seeing as how they couldn't feel anything coming from the man.

Sir Integra smiled walked over followed closely by Walter and Police Girl and stated "This wedding is rather boring what do you say we liven things up a little." Sirzechs smiled and said " I couldn't agree more." Looking over at Riser he ordered "Riser seeing as how you're the host you going to be providing the entertainment of a fight between you and Mr. Alucard here." Riser huffed "Fine I'll make short work of him."

"Oh," Alucard replied while his grin seemed like it would split his face. "That's some awfully confident words coming from an over stuffed and undercooked piece of fried chicken that almost lost to a pawn on said pawns first rating game."

Riser's face glowed red with anger and he shouted no one mocks Riser no one." Alucard chuckled and stated "Then what are you going to do about it peacock." "I'll tear you to pieces!" Screamed Riser sounding very much like a screaming six year old girl. Sirzechs quickly created a arena where they could fight without consequences. He then layer out the rules "Very simply put the rules are as follows you fight until death, until one surrenders or until one cannot go on. Mr. Alucard what would you like if you win." Sir Integra stepped up and said "Alucard will take Rias being freed from this arranged marriage as a reward." Sirzechs turned to Riser and asked the same question. "Riser will take killing all of them as his prize" He replied a mad gleam in his eye. "All right ten the battle will start in 10 seconds." Sirzechs said, and giant numbers began counting down from ten. Riser grinned and shouted at Alucard "Why don't you just give up. You can't hope to beat the immortality that the house of Phoenix."

9

If possible Alucard's grin widened even further and he said "The immortality of the house of Phoenix is a mediocre imitation of the true immortality"

8

Riser glared and shouted "You have mocked me for the last time prepare to die puny human!"

7

"Haven't you been listening. Stated Alucard, "Currently there are only two humans in the underworld."

6

"If you're not human then what are you, you certainly aren't a devil."

5

"You're right I'm not a devil like you are I am the original nightmare."

4

"The night walker who glides through oceans of blood

3

"The darkness that casts a shadow on Darkness its self."

2

"The first demon."

1

By this time Riser was very pale realizing just who he had to fight

"Dracula." Alucard said smiling wide as he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

This is more just me talking to you guys and asking something than a chapter don't worry it's not going to writers block I'll try to update soon with the real chapter two.

Ok I've been reading the reviews and I have to respond first to YuukiAsuna-Chan

Here is what you said in the first review;

I don't see how they could be childhood friends. Integra is much older than Rias for one and than there is the fact that Rias spent her childhood in the Underworld, only very rarely coming to the human world (and usually with someone).

And here is what I say

I know that but I want you to carefully look at the name on this websight. Just to be clear I'll tell you it is Fan Fiction as in it's fake. So yeah just use you imagination (assuming you have one.)

Here is what you said in the second review;

Makes no sense again. One of the 5 being that outrank him in power? That's funny considering Sirzech is like rank 9 in the top 10 list in DxD, so straight away there are at least 9 that are stronger than Alucard if if Sirzech is and the list doesn't even include Great Red and Trihexta, so there is another 2 that are stronger.

Honestly, you kinda need to rethink this and start again.

And here is what I say;

To be honest I was only counting the Four Great Satans and the Archangel Michael. Great Red and Ophis slipped my mind and I don't have the power levels of every DXD characters memorized like you apparently do plus once again it's Fan FICTION (P.S. Power levels are bulls$&t) and not Alucard said that might outrank him in power though it seems that you are intrigued because you kept reading others would just leave the first review and leave but it seems you like it. In answer to your request for me to take it down and start again two things first did you not read the summary where it states FIRST FANFICTION CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED. This is not constructive this is straight up hate. Second no way in Hades am I taking this down not even if the Four Satans and Alucard themselves tried to make me. Now if your done trying to improve your ego by attempting to shut down a blooming author and story then go and get a life that doesn't involve attempting to make people feel bad about themselves.

Next from a guest;

Bye-bye Riser, you won't be missed!

My only complaints are the grammar, vocabulary, punctuation, and the dialog placement. I'll give an example:

Riser's face glowed red with anger and he shouted, "No one mocks Riser, no one!"

Alucard chuckled, "Then what are you going to do about it, peacock?"

"I'll tear you to pieces," screamed Riser, sounding very much like a screaming six year old girl.

But as you said, it's your first fanfiction, there is room for you to grow. Your writting will get better over time if you practice. You can look for a beta to help you if you want.

My response;

I'm not exactly sure what you mean when you say that the grammar vocabulary and dialogue placement is your only complaint but hey I wrote it so if you would just send me a pm or something showing me what you mean. And no Riser won't be missed. Now if your offering then I'll make you a beta reader.

Destroyer856 you said;

Awesome

I say;

Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Now how should this fight go down

Alucard beats the crap out of Riser and lets him live

Alucard beats the crap out of Riser and kills him (P.S. You can actually kill him very easy you just cut off his air supply they practically told you in the show. They said and I quote "Risers body may be immortal but his mind is far from it." Or something along those lines)

Alucard just scares him really really bad and Riser submits

Alucard scares him really really bad Riser grows a pair to man up then gets the crap beaten out of him

Alucard loses (I know right never going to happen but what ever the fans like)

But then again Riser was about ready to piss himself realizing what he had to fight

And I put up a code Geass crossover with Metal Gear Solid so go check it out

So vote on the poll and I'll try to update very soon.

-IAmDeathTheOneTrueFear


	4. Chapter 4

Allies and friends 3

Ok everyone I'm back and thank you for all the support. Now I'm just wondering does no one like my other story Lelouch's brother. I seriously have one person following it maybe two I know I kinda rushed it but still please support me in that story. Anyway if I was too harsh in the previous chapter I humbly apologize. Now I'm going to try to update at least once a month so yeah. And just so all your worries are taken care of *takes deep breath* I SHALL NEVER ABANDON MY STORIES TO THE WRITERS BLOCK NOT ONE OF THEM SHALL GO TO WRITERS BLOCK NOT NOW NOT EVER. Seriously the one thing I hate in fanfiction is when a good writer is making a excellent story then they abandon it to writers block. I SHALL NEVER DO THAT so please have faith in me. Now on to the story.

I don't own anything.

Linebreak

 _Flashback_ _end of chapter one_

Riser grinned and shouted at Alucard "Why don't you just give up. You can't hope to beat the immortality that the house of Phoenix."

 _9_

If possible Alucard's grin widened even further and he said "The immortality of the house of Phoenix is a mediocre imitation of the true immortality"

 _8_

Riser glared and shouted "You have mocked me for the last time prepare to die puny human!"

 _7_

"Haven't you been listening. Stated Alucard, "Currently there are only two humans in the underworld."

 _6_

"If you're not human then what are you, you certainly aren't a devil."

 _5_

"You're right I'm not a devil like you are I am the original nightmare."

 _4_

"The night walker who glides through oceans of blood

 _3_

"The darkness that casts a shadow on Darkness its self."

 _2_

"The first demon."

 _1_

By this time Riser was very pale realizing just who he had to fight

 _"Dracula."_ Alucard said smiling wide as he vanished.

Present time

Alucard reappeared behind Riser and slammed his and into the back of Riser's skull. A sickening crack sounded as Riser's skull made contact with the ground - hard.

Alucard jumped back away from Riser allowing him to stand up. Turning Riser spoke "Even if you are who you claim to be you can't overcome the blazing light of the Phoenix." trying to sound intimidating yet failing miserably. Alucard's grin widened and he stated "Well then hit me with you best shot." Riser grinned, his arrogance once again getting the best of him. "Die!" He shouted as a huge fireball appeared and slammed into Alucard vaporizing him entirely. Riser smirked, "No one can withstand the flames of a Phoenix." A shout cut across his celebration. "Hey, crap for brains!" Riser growled and looked up to see Intergra leaning over the balcony a deadpan look on her face. "What human." Riser asked glaring at her. "That's step one," she said as she started to grin "what about steps two through ten!"

Riser spun around to see the ashes of Alucard spiraling up into the sky. They began to coalesce into a single spot and Alucard began to appear first his skeleton was formed from the ashes then his organs, followed by his muscles, and then skin and cloths, his ever present grin stretching across his face.

Riser gapped and asked "How the blood-soaked underworld did you do that." Alucard responded "Screw you, that's how. Now then how about we have some fun." While reaching into his blood red trench coat. Withdrawing his hand they saw a large black handgun. "The Jackal," he stated "39 centimeters long weighing 16 kilograms firing mercury rounds." His grin widened even further as he shouted "This weapon is perfect Walter!"

Those up in the stands looked over at the butler to see him smiling "I'm glad that I could be of service."

Alucard moved his arm to form a platform for him to shoot from and rested the Jackal on his forearm sighting on Riser; smirking he pulled the trigger. The round left the barrel in an explosion of power, traveling at speeds that exceeded anything Riser or any devil had come across. It travelled the 20 foot distance from Alucard to Riser in less than a millisecond impacting directly on Riser chest punching a hole clean through him. Riser gasped and chocked up blood. But the assault didn't stop there it kept coming bullet after bullet slammed into Riser, keeping his regeneration busy as gaping holes kept appearing. Riser arm went flying as the last shot slammed into his shoulder sending his arm into the air. Riser regenerated very slowly as he forced himself to stand even when his body was screaming in pain. His arrogance was still as present as he shouted "See, even if you empty you gun again and again you can't kill me. Compared to you I am a thousand times more powerful." Alucard started laughing like a psychopath. Riser paused looking confused as he asked "What's so funny?" Alucard responded saying "I'm sorry but this blond bastard just strolled in, thinking he is invincible, and is now trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father or something!" By the end Riser's face was contorted with rage and he rushed forward with is fist drawn back for punch but Alucard was faster as he raised the Jackal up to meet Riser's charge. Riser froze as the glistening black gun rested of his forehead, fear written, plain as day, on his face. Alucard grinned "Be a sport and grab daddy another beer would you." And he pulled the trigger sending Riser reeling back with a huge hole in his head.

Rias was over joyed and it was showing. Her smile was the biggest it had been in a while. Issei, however, looked scared half to death. He leaned over to Rias and asked "Buchou what is he?" Integra heard and answered aware that all the devils around her were paying close attention. "He is the product of 100 years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge the vampire Alucard. I have no doubt that you have heard of him. After all he has gone by many names, Vlad the Impaler, the Scourge of Men (A/N I'm not sure if that's an actual name for him I just made it up), just to name a few. But his most famous name is one that strikes fear into the hearts of men, angels, devils, and demons." By this point all of them except Rias, Akeno, Sirzechs, and Grayfia had paled until their faces were whiter than chalk realizing just who Riser had angered. Smirking Integra stated his most famous name "Dracula."

Alucard raised his hands in front of his eye with his left hand with two fingers pointed up thumb outstretched, palm facing Riser his right hand two fingers pointed up thumb outstretched to form a rectangle. In the center was his eye. He began to speak "Release control art restriction 3...2...1 situation severity recognized beginning the Cromwell invocation temporary release granted until the enemy has been rendered silent." A black and red aura began to take form around him, his trench coat began to flap around in a non existent wind the inside a glimpse into the flames of hell. His shadow elongated and countless red eyes appeared all glaring at Riser. Alucard changed he had one big eye in the center of his chest. His hair appeared to be made of the night itself and gained a life of its own. He appeared to be wearing a skintight body suit made of leather straps his glasses had disappeared showing blood red eyes gleaming with a madness that would swallow the mind of whoever looked at them.

Alucard with his ever present grin dashed behind Riser and rammed his hand straight through Risers chest. Blood sprayed out as Risers head was thrown back, blood and spittle flying out of his mouth.

Alucard shoved his hand deeper and twisted a sadistic smile on his face. Pulling his hand out of Riser's chest he slammed his fist into Riser's head sending him flying to the center of the arena. Ravel couldn't bear the sight of her beloved brother in such pain and teleported in front of him protecting Riser from Dracula even though doing so risked her life. Alucard grinned and raised his hand back preparing to ram it through Ravel and into Riser however Integra had other plans. "Stop!" Alucard hand stopped mid thrust coming to a complete stop a millimeter away from piercing Ravel's chest. Integra looked at the sniveling mass that Riser had become. "Do you yield Riser?" Riser nodded as he couldn't speak because he was sobbing too hard. Sirzechs stood up drawing the attention of everyone in the stands to him as he proclaimed "The winner is Alucard and as agreed, Rias is free from her marriage with Riser!"

Rias began to cry with joy. She was free! After years of this marriage hanging over her head, she was free to do what she pleased! She jumped at Integra and gave her long time friend a big hug. Integra smiled slightly and gave her a hug back. After a moment Rias pulled back, drying her eyes and smiling at her friend. "Thank you Integra. Thank you." Integra smiled looking at Rias as she rested her hands on Rias's shoulders and said "What kind of friend would I be in I didn't help out when my friend calls me for help. Remember this Rias no matter what it is I will always help you out in your time of need so don't hesitate to call me if you need help." This scene drew the attention of Sirzechs. He looked on and smiled before turning to the assembled devils and raising his hand he drew attention to himself and caused the crowd to quite looking at him. Smiling he proclaimed "Now then let's party!" causing the assembled devils to cheer except for the House of Phoenix. Those arrogant bastards went and sulked in a corner.

End

Omake

Alucard came over the the bar with the police girl and grabbed the best bottle of booze he could find and drank it all in one go. He sighed in appreciation before pivoting on his heel and chucking the bottle as hard as he could at Riser who was sitting at a table in the corner being comforted by his peerage before the bottle slammed into his head shattering giving him multiple cuts a concussion and causing him to fall out of his chair. Riser lay on the floor with his eyes spinning and stars circling around his head. His peerage cried out and jumped on him fretting endlessly not noticing that Alucard was standing by the bar doubled over laughing his head off. The Police Girl face palmed while looking on. Behind the palm on her face there was a slight smile at her masters antics until Alucard passed out from laughing. Seras sighed and grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the bar while Risers head was spinning even more causing his peerage to panic even more smothering him further causing the "great" Heir of the Phoenix clan to pass out from a concussion... as well as a massive nosebleed. (It's a wonder he stayed conscious for that long.

(A/N I hoped you liked it please review and till next time)


End file.
